


Запах на нем

by jamie_lee



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M, Marking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Запах на нем

С течением времени обоняние Томми становится настолько чувствительным, что он начинает чувствовать человека еще до того, как тот окажется рядом с ним. С одной стороны, это значительно упрощает его жизнь, с другой - как-то не по себе, когда чувствуешь, как запах одного человека накладывается на другого. Это вроде непрошеного секс-радара, без которого ему жилось гораздо лучше.  
Духи девчонок раздражают чувствительный нос, да и пользуясь ими, они становятся неотличимы друг от друга, заглушая свой естественный запах.  
Мята, карамель, мускус, грязное тело, еще немного мяты, ромашка, домашняя выпечка.  
Мёртон пахнет мылом, дурацким гелем для волос, воском и еще больше - самим Томми.  
Как и любой другой волк, Томми ощущает потребность защищать то, что принадлежит ему.  
(- Фу, плохая собака, - пытается отпихнуть его подальше Мёртон, сосредоточившись на чем-то в своем дурацком компьютере. - Я тебе не личная собственность.  
Томми плевать на протесты, он полностью сосредоточен на своем деле - прикусывает и зализывает бледную кожу прямо позади уха, там, где все смогут увидеть метку. В конце концов, он чувствует, как сейчас пахнет Мёртона и точно знает, что тот совсем не возражает).  
Томми нравится быть окруженным знакомыми запахами, еще больше нравится оставлять их на том, что принадлежит ему. Его дом, особенно комната, полностью пропитана им самим, отголосок его запаха на матери и отце, даже на Дине.  
Мёртон, никогда не признававший в случае с ним личных границ, не видит ничего особенного в прикосновениях , но, наверное, был бы недоволен, если бы узнал, что таким образом Томми каждый день обновляет на нем свой собственный запах, если, конечно, у него нету возможности сделать это более тщательно.  
(Он держит Мёртона за бедра, смыкая зубы на его загривке. Не так сильно, чтобы ранить его, но достаточно для того, чтобы под волосами можно было различить синяк.  
Мёртон под ним извивается, стараясь выбраться из-под тяжелого тела, прижимается к нему и запах его похоти смешивается с запахом Томми, оседает на нем таким дурманом, что Томми сносит голову окончательно. Он вбивается в задницу Мёртона, облизывает его шею и кусает, кусает, кусает, рычит утробно и сыто.  
Мёртон сдавленно охает, почти мяучет, когда Томми начинает вылизывать его ухо.  
Он пахнет просто восхитительно.)  
Мёртон как всегда рассказывает что-то умное о том, как много занимают запахи в жизни волка, но Томми едва слушает его, разглядывая явный след от зубов, показывающийся из-под выреза рубашки каждый раз, когда Мёртон нагибается ближе.  
В конце концов, он и так все знает, полагаясь на собственные инстинкты.


End file.
